There are many designs of cartridges and pre-filled containers for dispensing various substances. A very familiar cartridge is the type used in inkjet printers. These cartridges also include the dispensing mechanisms such as bubble jet or piezo-electric. The content (ink) of the cartridge is exposed to air in order to equalize the pressure as the volume of the ink in the cartridge decreases with usage. If left unused for some time, the small dispensing orifices clog and require cleaning. These cartridges can only dispense fluids/inks with low viscosities. Therefore, controlling the fluid flow in the cartridge becomes very important and methods to do that have been proposed as seen in U.S. Pat. No. 6,984,030. Due to their complexity, these cartridges are expensive. Another type of cartridge that is commonly used is exemplified by the glue or silicone refill tubes employed extensively in constructions. These are very simple and cheap designs, basically cylinder tubes filed with the fluid substance to be dispensed that are sealed at both ends. Mechanically applied pressure (squeeze out) is used for removing the content of the cartridge. After the seal is broken, these cartridges can only be used for a short period of time due to a lack of re-sealing ability. There are many instances in the prior art that describe these type of cartridges such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,796,460 and 6,976,608. Methods to provide better leakage sealing are described in prior art in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,089,540 and 6,226,570. Yet another kind of cartridge is the pressurized container type. These cartridges are filled with the substance to be dispensed and a pressurized gas. A valve type opening allows for removing the substance out of the container with the assistance of the pressurized gas. These cartridges pose a problem when the substance to be dispensed is very sticky and hardens in contact with air, therefore clogging the dispensing valve opening when some time passes between uses.